1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip adapted to be attached to a door frame of an automobile door for providing a seal against a window glass.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a weather strip 10 adapted to provide a seal against an interior surface of a window glass 12 is attached to a door frame 14 of an automobile door 16. An entire portion of such a conventional weather strip 10 is shown in FIG. 2, and the cross-sectional view of the conventional weather strip 10 for attachment to a straight part of the door frame 14 is shown in FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional weather strip 10 has an upper side part 18 for attachment to an upper side of the door frame 14, a rear vertical side part 20 for attachment to a rear vertical side of the door frame 14, and a front vertical side part 22 for attachment to a front vertical side of the door frame 14. The upper side part 18, the rear vertical side part 20 and the front vertical side part 22 define straight parts 24, each being manufactured by extrusion, and corner parts 26 adapted to connect the straight parts 24 to each other are further provided.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 3, in order to provide a seal between the window glass 12 and a door sash 28, a weather strip 30 has been used (see Publication of Japanese Patent application No. 2005-255113, for example). In the weather strip 30 for attachment to the door sash 28, a seal lip 32 contacts a tip end of the window glass 12 or a tip end of a slider member 34 to provide a seal against the window glass 12 or the slider member 34, and two seal lips 36 contact the slider member 34 in a direction toward an interior side of an automobile to provide a seal against the slider member 34. Furthermore, a seal lip 38 contacts the interior surface of the window glass 12 or an interior surface of the slider member 34 to provide a seal against the window glass 12 or the slider member 34.
The weather strip 30 thus complicatedly constructed, however, has such a problem that a space for attaching the weather strip 30 in the automobile door is narrow. In order to effect an improved assembling workability, the weather strip 30 may be formed by dividing the same into a plurality of pieces, and assembling them together.
Where the weather strip 30 is formed by dividing the same, and is attached to the automobile door, the stability of holding parts adapted to hold sealing parts of the weather strip 30 divided into a plurality of pieces, may be lowered. As a result, the sealing properties of the sealing parts of the weather strips 30 divided into a plurality of pieces, may be deteriorated.